


Truth of Indifference And Lies

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lightning - Freeform, Loki thinks he's complicated but he's not, M/M, Magic, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is courting Loki. Actively. Loki hesitates to respond but eventually he can't help giving in. Thor's thunder draws him outside and he falls to his most basic desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no beta. If there are just hideous errors, please tell me to fix them!)

Thor had been gone for an entire week. Hunting. He came back with an exquisitely carved, very large drinking horn. Bilgesnipe horn. The swirling colors in it were more beautiful than most usual specimens, and even rarer than the color was the hardness. It was difficult to carve out and polish a horn like this, but Thor had managed it. It was ringed and studded with gold embellishment and polished to such a high shine that it had briefly blinded Thor while it glinted in the suns during his travels back to Asgard, and now he presented it to Loki in the gardens, beside a flowering red bush. Guards stood stiffly nearby as the royal potential couple interacted with one another.

Guards were scared of Loki. Thor didn't blame them.

Loki took the thing, stared into the opening of it, and his green eyes seemed to inspect it with far more scrutiny than necessary.

“Mm. That's nice. I don't much care to guzzle ale and mead from horns though.” He murmured. He also smiled gracefully, directly contrasting his indifferent words. “Thank you.” He turned and took it, but said naught else. Thor stared after him, speechless as the elusive Trickster traipsed away. Thor himself felt that he would have showered anyone who gave him such a prize in so much praise they would not have been able to bear it. But Loki...Loki was apathetic.

“What...What did I do wrong?” He questioned a random guard. The guard only shrugged.

~

A week later, Thor believed he had found something truly wonderful. In Muspelheim, if one knew where to look and how to cook, there could be molten sweets so sweet that hardly anyone could stand to eat them. But Thor knew that Loki could and would want to. It was made from the syrup of a stem of a rare, foreign flower that could bloom even from lava rock. Sugar and syrups made from the plant and baked into a tart made the most interesting sweet thing anyone could ever hope to eat. It was also so difficult to make and the flower so hard to acquire that Thor had had to pay a lot for it, not to mention gather the plant himself. Lately, he paid a lot for anything to give to Loki. Loki should be his, and he should be Loki's, Thor thought. Loki should not go anywhere far away. Loki...should stay safe and protected beside him. Loki should be the one he chose to rule with. Loki was intelligent, Loki knew all of Asgard's secrets, Loki should be his Asgardian Queen. King. Whatever term fit at any given time, and whatever Loki wanted. Thor wanted to give Loki whatever it took to keep him happy, and safe and out of trouble. He loved Loki. Truly he did. And over all these long years, his protective nature as an older brother figure had evolved into so many levels of confusion and emotions that Thor could hardly sort out his own feelings half the time, until suddenly it all made sense. He simply loved Loki on all levels, no matter what Loki had done or what Loki was. He loved Loki.

And he knew Loki loved sweets.

The thing was presented to Loki in the lush chambers Thor had gifted to him months earlier. He'd defied so many rules just to give Loki a lavish room, despite all of the chaos Loki insisted on causing throughout the 9 realms and despite the various punishments Loki was currently under. The dessert cake was placed under a dome of the most valuable metal they knew of, on a plate of obsidian forged in Muspelheim itself. Thor stood by Loki's bed while Loki sat cross-legged and took the platter. Loki sat in the center of his bed with it, surrounded by royal library texts, his hair unfixed and a bit messy and full of static from laying on his fur covers with his insanely large tomes...Thor thought he looked perfect. Thor leaned forward in anticipation as Loki unceremoniously removed the decorative platter dome and picked up the treat. He took a bite.

“Mm. That's good. Hot...” Loki made a strange facial expression at the temperature of the cake, as it agitated his naturally cold physical disposition, but his tongue slowly slipped to lick his lips, and just from that Thor knew he had to love the treat, and appreciate it. Didn't he? Maybe he was more attracted to the tart than he was to Thor. Thor couldn't tell anymore. “Thank you, Thor...” Thor stood there. Waited.Loki grinned and glanced at him, then picked up a book again, still holding the half nibbled tart in his other hand. “This tastes lovely; must have cost you so much trouble. Don't burn yourself next time? Your hands are all reddened... Muspelheim is horrible to search for that flower in...” Loki took to his books, and did not look up again, even as he chewed the treat. Thor stood there by the bed, incredulous.

“Loki...you must know why I trouble myself so often in these ways.” Loki turned a page.

“Mm..” That small sound was all he said. Thor frowned, turned, clenched his fists, and wondered why his heart was beating so quickly. Of course Loki would eventually join with him, rule with him. Of course. Right? He thought he knew what Loki wanted. He thought he knew Loki wanted his endless attentions. He thought that he knew Loki wanted that, and also Asgard. He thought Loki surely wanted to be loved, and to have the importance he deserved. And Thor did love him. Thor did think Loki should have that importance, and the chance to show everyone what he could do for the realm even after so many mistakes.

Thor left the room silently, trembling with frustration, leaving Loki to his endless magical studies and literary entertainment.

~~~

This day, three weeks later, Thor was ready. He had the perfect proposal gift. Something wonderful that Loki was sure to respond to.

He had prepared a new helm.

A lovely thing forged from dark, valuable metals, and tinted green just slightly. It was very much like Loki's previous horned head-wear, but the horns on this one were ridged, detailed, like natural horns, and they had more of a spiral to them. Thor thought Loki would love it. On the front of it, right over where Loki's forehead would be, there was a brilliant, perfect, emerald gem set in the dark metal. And Thor believed he'd outdone himself because in addition to this, he'd given Loki's measurements to the best royal tailor. The tailor had crafted a long, draping tunic robe of brilliant, deep green, complete with a train. All of it in rich, smooth, highest quality fabrics. It had gold embroidery along the high collar, at the waist, and all the way down along the hem edge. It had a radiant gold braided belt, looped four times around the waist, gold clasps down the frontal closures, and bangles and a necklace to go with it. Thor had peered tirelessly over its construction, making sure of the care put into the detailing in the stitches, and making sure the bangles and clasps had tiny horned shapes engraved into them. It would all be presented to Loki in a brilliantly made royal display box, so it could lay flat.

Thor followed the guards into Loki's chambers, grinning for all he was worth, and Loki even bothered to close and put down his book without marking his place.

“Loki! Brother. Look what I've had made for you.” The four guards came to stand in front of the elaborate set of cushions Loki was reading in the center of, and held out the display box. Loki's eyes grew wide and Thor felt himself get more excited.

“Thor...what is...” He murmured, cut himself off, and scooted forward to lean over the box and inspect the clothing.

“You could wear it to a feast I'll plan for us, when you accept my offers. Once everyone hears how much you can help the realm, with all your secret knowledge...and once they hear how you only want to peacefully rule...they'll love it. They'll listen to me. Please. Your counsel and knowledge could do us great good. And...I only want you beside me. I only ever have. You have to know this, Loki.”

Loki stared at the fabrics of the robe. He reached out and fingered it lightly. He moved his hand over to just briefly run the pads of his fingers over the clasps of the garment, then over the bracelets. He glanced at Thor. Reached back for his book in the pillows with his other hand.

“I do not care what they will listen to, Thor. I don't understand what exactly you want out of this, because it should not be as simple as you say.” Loki snatched the book up and sharply opened it. To the guards, he said-- “It's going to be a very beautiful outfit on me. Put it in the closet that your future king has so graciously provided me.” He said it coldly and without a single look upward at Thor. Thor's fists clenched.

“Loki...I've given you all this with every bit of good will. You know what I want, you know I want you happy.” Thor said steadily, lowly. “You do know...that it really is that simple.” Loki flipped a thick linen page of his tome. His face was so blank it may as well have been stone.

“Maybe I do not want to be happy. Thank you, Thor.”' ...Thor did not know at all how to reply to such indifference. No, it wasn't indifference anymore. It was plain defiance. Obstinate and stubborn in the face of what Thor knew Loki wanted and needed. He clenched his fists and he stormed out.

Thor went to Mjolnir. Mjolnir was never indifferent to true emotions and desires and worth. Mjolnir channeled all his emotions, and Mjolnir never balked, never was without passion, never failed to display equaled feelings, now that Thor remained worthy and loyal. Thor gripped the crimson-leather bound hilt of his Hammer and stalked off through the halls toward the training yards. The skies darkened, and distant rumbles could be heard in far off skies.

“Loki...” He reached the yards. “Loki--” He splintered some sort of railing with his fist, not with Mjolnir. “Loki!” Thor had yelled his brother's name out loud. Lightning struck nearby, and Thor felt ashamed by his annoyance. He didn't understand why Loki would not just _get it_.

When they were younger, no matter how differently Loki thought, he would always know what to say to Thor's distress. He'd always know the craftier way to solve problems they ran into, no matter how big or how trivial. Loki would always know how to fix it. Loki always wanted to fix it. _Fix things._ Solve everything. This relationship he was vying so hard for would fix _everything_.. They could grow close again, and Thor wanted that more than anything else. The distance between himself and Loki hurt him and kept him awake at night. And there were more things this would fix; Loki's mischief would be under control if he were distracted with a marriage (Thor hoped). Their union would inspire all sorts of peace across the realms that knew of it. And better than all of that, they could simply be _together,_ as they were meant to. And now the raven-haired Trickster prodigy refused to fix anything.

Thor raised his understanding and forever faithful Hammer to the sky, and as lightning and thunder and rain answered him in his annoyance, he wished that Loki would answer him with the same camaraderie. With the same enthusiasm. The grass in the clearing singed black around him. It toasted right away, as light and power and sky-borne charges churned through him but did not, could not, burn him. Like always. Lightning never hurt him. It never ignored him either. It was his life-energy by now. It pulsed in his veins and into the earth. He wanted Loki. He wanted Loki to do that. Lightning was his love and never shunned him, as dangerous as it was. He wanted Loki to be that for him. He wanted Loki.

~

In his dark, cool, chambers, Loki's book was forgotten. The words written of ancient spells and monotonous chants were lost on him in his distraction. The air outside his window buzzed and darkened and then flashed bright with electric blue. “Thor...” His throat said the words before he could hold the name back. He turned to glance at his broad, large outlook that opened to a balcony. He could see the sky was a sickening, greenish grey. Thick drops of water streaked through the air almost horizontally. “You idiot... drenching the realm in your emotions...”

Loki dropped his book and rose from bed, edging carefully toward the open space. His room was filled with the buzzing of ozone air. His already static ridden hair was made worse by the energy. That would have greatly irritated him if it didn't excite him so much that Thor could even manage to influence his appearance from far away, and without even trying. He inhaled deeply. 

“You idiot...Thor...” The lightning struck again, crackling along the pointy top of a building nearby but far below Loki's vantage point from his balcony, burning metal and sending sparks flying. Loki felt some type of feeling in his lower middle lurch. He huffed indignantly and took another deep breath. It wasn't that the gifts weren't nice, or that Thor wasn't doing enough to get his attention. It was that Thor didn't realize what attention Loki needed, or what was appealing enough to entice him with. Not intentionally. Only by instinct did Thor truly know what Loki wanted. Thor was always trying too hard. What he needed to do was not try at all, honestly.

An electric charge surged through the rafters and Loki felt himself swallow heavily. “Is he really so upset...about me and his stupid gifts?”

The thunder boomed sharply in answer, chasing the surging charge in time, and Loki gasped. He crept closer to to glance down and out. If he peered around the corner a bit, he'd see the training grounds beside their palace. There, a hundred feet below, in the yards, Loki spotted Thor. Thor's blonde hair whipped about his face in the winds while he swept hard-practiced strikes and slashes with Mjolnir. Thor spun and struck at the air, and Loki thought for a brief moment that Thor could even be graceful. Loki leaned too far out to look, and a peculiarly strong gust of angry wind threatened to shove him right out into the storm. Loki yanked himself back, not realizing how hard he was breathing until the thuds of his heart and the heat stirring in his lower abdomen forced him to pay attention. He could hear Thor from here. That deep voice yelling in the yards as the Hammer was raised again to the sky, and lightning struck so close to the window, to Loki, that Loki jumped. It was like Mjolnir knew where he was, and his heart pounded so hard against his ribs that he was very nearly afraid, but the feeling immediately went south, and for a moment it absolutely ached how aroused he was.

Loki didn't realize he was moving until he was already at his closet door.

~

Outside in the torrential rain and deep rumbles of thunder and the flashing lights, Thor felt the most alive. He knew distantly that all of Asgard had probably retreated inside by now, to watch from the safety of their homes. Their crown-prince's anger, frustration, or sadness had always affected the realm's weather, from the moment the Hammer had decided to align itself with Thor's will.

Thor was currently just standing there, feeling the wind, letting lightning course through him, wishing it was Loki's magic coursing through him, when he heard Loki behind him. He was lost in his desire for Loki though, and figured he'd imagined the voice, until it called him again, louder.

“Thor! Honestly, are you really throwing a tantrum about this?”

Thor whirled around at the accusation, then froze. “It is not a tantrum.” He felt himself say, but he was still busy staring. Loki stood there untouched by the storm's wetness but still allowing himself to be touched by the ferocious winds. Even now, Loki's magic was capable of resisting Thor defiantly. Suddenly Thor wished for all the world that Loki would slip up and receive a face-full of rainwater. He deserved it. But at the same time...Loki was standing there wearing the brilliant green garments that Thor had gifted him. The flowing fabrics whipped gracefully, dramatically in the winds around his thin body.

Thor stalked a few steps closer to him. “Oh, so you do care, brother! Have you worn my gifts to impress me in return? Have my efforts finally broken your icy shell?”

Even mentioning ice, he knew, was a low blow. He was immediately sorry as Loki bristled, but didn't even uncross his arms. Thor thought for just a moment that the air had gotten colder. He briefly pictured his entire beautiful storm and it's rains freezing solid, falling in splintered ice crystals around them while Loki merely glared him into an early grave.

“Is this about my indifference toward your little gifts?” Loki said plainly.

The rain was still liquid. Nothing had frozen over and Thor huffed out a breath that he was unsure was true relief.

“It is not a tantrum. The lightning responds to me.” Thor managed to say calmly. “It responds when no one does.” He dropped Mjolnir to the blackened ground and listened to its metallic thud, then lifted his hand. Loki watched too, as tiny slivers of electricity coursed along Thor's fingers in a playful caress, tapering and sparking off, dissolving in the air around Thor's hand. And then Thor saw how Loki stared. Longingly, as if he could barely keep still. Thor knew that look. Loki made that look, and stood that still, only when inside he wanted to possess something, more than anything.

“If you wanted me so...then why did you not accept my propositions before?” Thor said outright. He wasn't wrong about this, and he believed that Look from Loki. It was something that Thor figured Loki actually couldn't lie about.

“I did not want your gifts, Thor. Anything anyone presented to me my entire life was a lie. I myself am made up of lies. Lies, tricks, and illusions. I wanted reality. The only thing that could possibly be real is you. Your thunder. And your weight holding mine down.” Loki smirked then, and Thor couldn't tell if it was in teasing amusement or genuine pleasure.

“Thor. My mighty brother. All weight and strength. And never any pretty tricks. That's all I want.” At such a blunt statement, so suddenly, Thor almost didn't know what to do other than make a half-assed attempt at mimicking Loki's previous stubbornness. So he tried, even when all he wanted to do was immediately give in and give Loki exactly what his eyes were asking for.

“You—you never want me! What I offer! Safety, protection, security, love--”

“And how do you know that? You always have had that fault, Thor. Only accepting what I say and look like, but never noticing what I don't spell out?? You throw yourself open to me and expect me to just seamlessly do the same. And you never see anything subtle. You don't understand, and you don't get me, Thor. You only try to _take_ me." Loki sniffed his annoyance in the torrential rain, still managing to just barely cover up how tired he was of resisting this entire thing. “You just want to take me, always. Like you're entitled to me. Like I'm your possession. You just.. _.take me, Thor_ , take me.” Before it could become an insistent chant, Thor took a single long step forward, clasped Loki around the waist with one arm and crushed his mouth to Loki's. Loki's magic barrier splintered, then broke. He and his fancy clothes were drenched in Thor's storm.

"You always had me. You didn't even realize it." Loki forced out against Thor's lips. "You idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

Without his magic to shield him it was like he could feel the electricity thrumming through Thor's body. At the close contact with Thor still channeling the storm, Loki shuddered, his mouth falling open wider to Thor's kisses, and he swore he could taste the current, an airy, heavy combination of metallic ozone and zero-gravity.

Thor tasted like sky and atmosphere, like torched wind, iron and _power_. Loki heard himself make some type of whimpering sound from the throat and he kept himself attached to Thor's mouth as he began to quickly undo the fussy gold ties around his waist.

“...What, here?” Thor broke away to say. He was beginning to hesitantly grin in the wind and rain, and he sounded highly amused. But his hands were already peeling the soaked fabric off of Loki's body. The thunder roiled overhead still.

“ _Yes_ Thor...” Loki replied in turn. Thor believed he could 'get it' now. That he understood what Loki wanted more than gifts. Loki was drawn to anything that made him truly _feel_. He needed to have solid things to push back against. Weight, strength, whatever was strong enough to flatten him, to lay him open like a book and weaken his stiff spine.

And, He wanted something that could burn right through him and every wall he'd ever erected. Thor did know that he was the only one who had ever been able to do that to Loki.

Almost subconscously, when Thor's hand came up to Loki's waist again after letting the undone fabric fall away from his torso, tiny slivers of blue static reached out from his palm. It danced along Loki's pale skin like it loved him too, and when Thor looked up to Loki's face, Loki was shuddering, his pretty red mouth slacked open as the sensation tickled along his skin; a deep, pleasant tingle. Then Thor's mouth was on him again and his mind blanked. The way Thor could just control an element like that, power of a dying star, all coursing through his brother, linking him to the most destructive forces of nature...Loki moaned a bit, only just realizing that Thor was the only one holding him up straight.

With another distant rumble from the sky, Loki grew desperate. If just touching him was this exciting, then having Thor inside him with all that energy running throughout....Loki instantly pictured himself to be akin to a lightning rod, basically taking Mjolnir's place, but for himself, he was perched on top of Thor, impaled on him, while Thor used him up to conduct an electric storm all over Asgard; He felt himself grow instantly hard at the mere thought.

Thor was taking his time though. Slowly his hands wandered Loki's pale skin, skimming in the storm water he glistened with, tasting Loki's neck and giving small nibbles to his collarbone. However when Loki began to softly move his hips against Thor's, in a nearly undetectably needy way, Thor grabbed him, and he was lifted off the ground by the waist.

“Look up.” Thor told him.

The sky lit itself ablaze with blue and white light as Loki tossed his head back, face to the rain and clouds. His hands gripped Thor's shoulders and his legs tightened where they'd settled around Thor's hips.

“You may as well have created this storm, Loki. You are...by far the greatest source of my frustrations, over all of these past years...”

Loki looked down and took a deep breath. Thor was still sounding so amused that he didn't know what to do with himself.

“Yes, Thor, that's so incredibly romantic. Please. More.” Loki dead-panned, yet in direct contrast to his verbal ribbings, it _had_ excited him. He felt a certain level of control over Thor. He felt an almost obscene rush when one simple thing he did was capable of potentially setting Thor on a rampage of some sort or another. It made him feel that all Thor was, is, ever would be, was wrapped around his finger. Loki pushed one hand into Thor's soaked blonde hair, locked Thor's gaze and moved his other hand down Thor's arm—bare, Thor didn't like sleeves on the practice grounds—and he pulled Thor's hand supporting him by the upper thigh to reach underneath the long green garb, where he was wearing completely nothing underneath. He tightened his hold with his legs around Thor's hips. His hand gripped a little tighter in Thor's hair and he giggled a little as Thor's fingers found all the slickness there between his legs.

“You prepared yourself for me before you came outside.” Thor's voice was so low Loki swore he could feel the bass tones in the pit of his stomach.

He only shifted in Thor's hand, still keeping his steady gazing into Thor's blue eyes, watching them go dark with lust, deepening until they matched the patches of storm blue clouds swirling over their heads.

“Always so certain you will get your way, aren't you?” Thor mused at him.

“Yes. But only when you are concerned.” Loki replied plainly.

A few yards to the left there was a pillar near the edge of the area, with a little overhang that managed to shield the rain. Thor moved, walking them over to it, all the while keeping his fingers all the delicious areas underneath Loki's robe, palming over Loki's upper thighs, cupping his ass and then sliding his fingers to rub teasingly over Loki's perineum and circle over his tight entrance. Loki had prepared himself so well that it was tempting to just breach him immediately, then pound him into the mud. He deserved that. But no, he also deserved something slower and more delightfully torturous.

Thor pressed Loki's back to the pillar.

Mjolnir, nearby and resting where Thor dropped it, echoed Thor's enthusiasm by channeling a direct lightning strike and Loki jolted like it were he that was struck, releasing a gasping moan that had to have been unintentional, judging from how his cheeks reddened.

Thor liked this.

He lifted Loki a bit higher by the waist, keeping him held more securely, and when Loki squeezed tighter with his thighs, he could feel how hard Loki was for him, pressed between their bodies.

The lightning struck again, and Thor thrust against Loki in time with it so Loki could feel him too, and the hesitant cry Loki made was music to his ears. Again. Again, until they reached a comfortable rocking motion together, simply enjoying the friction for the moment. Loki's sharp gasps were rhythmic with their pattern.

“Do you truly enjoy my storms so much, Loki? You never seemed to, growing up.” Thor asked breathlessly.

“ _I like when I'm the fuel for them,”_ Loki thought in his haze of pleasure. _“If Thor knew just how many times I'd intentionally angered him because I simply needed a thunderstorm in the backdrop while I touched mysel--”_ His thoughts blanked when the lightning made such a blistering crack across the sky that he moaned absolutely indecently, and that was when one thick finger pushed in him, Thor closing in to kiss at his neck again.

Loki writhed unabashedly, trying to get more contact with his hips thrusting, when he realized he was the only one half naked; completely naked from the waist up, all of the lush fabric bunched up at his hips to give Thor access. “Why are you still dressed..” He groaned, leaning his head back further as Thor kissed along his jawline. Thor pressed his mouth open to Loki's cheek to speak. “You notice, we are outside, brother.”

Loki glanced up at a nearby tower, and someone walked by a window just as Thor pushed in deeper with his finger, then adding a second and scissoring. A low rumble of thunder and the continuing howling of the wind drowned out his resulting groan. He couldn't even be bothered to keep off the grin that crossed his face at the thought of someone peering down and spotting them; The mighty Thor, pinning his not-brother/probably-fiance up against a column with all the urgent energy of the weather itself.

“Let me try something.” Thor was saying. He removed his fingers from Loki and grinned through kissing him quiet when he complained. Loki licked his lips in nervous anticipation while he watched a web of staticky electric slivers undulate their way down Thor's arm like a lover's caress. Loki swallowed his immediate jealousy at that comparison (Mjolnir's power in Thor was an _object_ , for Valhalla's sake...being jealous was just _ludicrous_ ), and watched Thor's now buzzing hand approach, reach under the fabric where his cock was still painfully erect between them. His heart leapt into his throat. Mjolnir had a magic all its own, allowing Thor to safely use electricity in water, in friendly ways, and in deadly ways all the same, and he was sure it wouldn't actually hurt him with Thor controlling it, but--

The fear must have flashed across his face because Thor paused.

“You do not want gifts, you just want me most of all. Yes?” Thor asked suddenly. Loki squirmed, and he wasn't even sure if the squirm had been toward Thor or away. “This is a part of me that seems to excite you so, Loki. You _will_ enjoy this gift.”

Loki stammered his name, and Thor moved, brushed his fingers slowly along the entire length of Loki's arousal. A few things happened at once.

Loki saw white and forgot how to breathe. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was screaming. Then, the pleasure that spiked right through his spine was so shocking that he thought he was already coming hard. He was briefly aware of his back arching into Thor, their breaths coming together, mingling in sharp spurts, and it all _burned;_ He could feel Mjolnir, the sky, the clouds—a near painful full-body sensation, but no, that was NOT pain.

He blinked as if waking from a black-out, and at the same time realized that Thor had begun deeply kissing him somewhere in the midst of his euphoria, and he himself was still moaning through it so shamelessly that his brows were knit in distress.

 He wasn't sure yet if he had the wherewithal to beg like he wanted to, but thankfully, Thor was done being slow and careful. He tugged Loki to the ground on top of him and only had to watch as Loki fumbled with undoing Thor's pants on autopilot. His pupils were blown so wide that they were black, and very little green remained.

“All I did was touch you, Loki.” Thor dared to say, and the dazed, fixed stare that that got him made him think he might get slapped, but Loki only reached to expose Thor's cock.

He'd never seen Loki so desperate, so quickly. His long black hair hung messily, damp and wild in the wind, and he touched Thor almost reverently, guiding the thick head of Thor's cock between his legs as he moved. Thor hummed his approval, reaching up to grab Loki in his mussed hair as Loki sank himself down without another thought, spearing himself on Thor all the way to the base in one go, which...to be honest, Thor found impressive. The way Loki's mouth opened in a silent gasp, and his eyes scanned Thor below him like he wanted to devour him...it made Thor snap his hips upward involuntarily and Loki fell forward, bracing himself on his elbows, nose almost touching Thor's. He looked so beautiful and gone, already.

Thor murmured Loki's name, ran a hand down to rest on the small of Loki's back and pushed him down again, meeting the thrust, trying not to dwell too hard on how tight and perfect Loki felt stretched so wide around his girth, lest he lose composure early and lose the chance to truly wear Loki out the way he wanted to. He gripped his hands on Loki's hips, his fingers still sparking static, and made Loki ride him at a steady pace, stifling his groans of satisfaction either in Loki's neck or against his mouth.

Loki said not a word. He only gasped short, breathless and high gasps in time to Thor pounding into him.

The thunder overhead and the crackling and buzzing from both Thor and Mjolnir kept him that way, shivering, too over-stimulated to mouth off. He thought to reach between them and pump Loki's likely aching cock in time with their motion but no, he would not. And if he did what he'd done first, Loki would probably come in his hand on the spot. No. He'd make Loki come without touching him with anything but the charge of electricity lingering between them, and the natural friction their bodies would make.

They had to be very visible now, and probably would be audible to much of the surrounding area if the rain and wind didn't drown them out. Loki might have been crying but Thor couldn't tell because of the water. But he was now yelping with each thrust and Thor had set a punishing pace, slamming Loki down onto him, or holding Loki flush to his body while he himself did all the work, rutting against Loki's spastic clenching around his cock.

At one point, Loki did manage to push himself up to look Thor in the face, and Thor stared with his mouth ajar in blank wonder to watch Loki bounce eagerly on top of him. He watching his lightning play and dance along Loki's bare skin, while Loki spiralled his narrow hips in smooth, rolling motions as if Thor could never get far enough inside him. The lightning explored his flawless body, traveling up in quick darts, lighting in his wreck of midnight black hair, even dancing along his lips, teasing in thin branches from his tongue when he licked outward, connecting with Thor's own mouth when Loki leaned to get close, and hungrily kiss him again.

That entire spectacle brought Thor close to his orgasm without a doubt; he could feel it coiled so tightly in his center that he thought he'd explode, but he wanted Loki to come first, and he knew that would be simple by now. Loki was trembling, wordless, and with hardly any dignity left in his desperation to feel Thor spearing him so far inside he'd probably feel it for a fortnight. He tugged Loki's hair just slightly and got Loki to moan something incomprehensible, then he cut Loki's mumbling with his lips against them, and flipped them over.

He pinned Loki's wrists above his head, watching for a moment as Loki writhed underneath him, eyes closed in abandon as his long legs wound around Thor again for desperate purchase.

“Loki, look up. Look what we're making.” Loki opened his eyes immediately to stare past Thor at the sky, and Thor grinned, giving one, two, three more hard drives into Loki and gripped tight to Loki's shaking legs for leverage while Loki watched the light-show above them: clouds swirling ominously, leaves and debris and miscellaneous nature whipping high in the air while Thor's storm reached its peak. Loki's back arched so beautifully when he screamed and came all over himself...Thor lost his control straight away and came hard with Loki, holding as still as he could deep inside him, wanting to fill him up with every lost drop of his seed. And so he did, until Loki's cries were hoarse, breathless, and now that he'd finally released he seemed surprised. Or was it just relief and exhaustion? Thor couldn't tell yet, until Loki began to catch his breath as he rode out the last spasms of his pleasures, arms flung around Thor who was now full weight lying flat on top of him, breathing against his ear.

“You're—you...” Loki gasped as if annoyed that it had been so good, and Thor sat up to look him in the face, still smiling.

“You like this too much.”

Loki 's cheeks turned a deeper pink-red color than they already were. Now that Thor was no longer needing release, the clouds were already clearing in a few minutes. The sunlight streamed down lazily through the remaining mist and Thor realized ( _without_ laughing) that Loki's hair was actually steaming, it was so full of static and humidity.

“Did you like your gifts?” Thor asked, sitting up on one elbow and leaning over him protectively as they were honestly now just lying outside half naked, and Thor had pulled the fabric from Loki's new (but now soaking wet) clothes over them.

“Yes, Thor.”

“Did you like that one most of all?” Thor asked further. Loki shoved his hair back, out of his face again, then did the same to Thor.

“I like your rage. I like you losing yourself because of me, then taking it out on me.” Thor peered at him strangely, but wrapped the arm he wasn't leaning on around Loki's waist.

“Why can you not just accept courtship gifts like normal. Why won't you let me just...confirm this? Say you'll do this with me?”

Loki feigned a dubious look and glanced away, but then he stared back at Thor.

“Thor I accepted every one of your gifts, didn't I? I never said no. Accepting gifts that are known courtship gifts...is a yes, Thor.” Loki chose to say.

Thor blinked. “That's...that's not...But you said that what I wanted couldn't be so simple. You didn't believe that it was all I wanted.”

Loki smirked and sat up into Thor's face closer. “You didn't like my response because you didn't like how tame my yesses were. You didn't like it because it wasn't actually 'us'. You're just like me. We say yes to one another by bending one another until someone breaks. Whether you realize it or not.”

Thor stared at Loki in utter indignation until Loki shoved him down and sat on top of him again, then leaned down to softly kiss him.

"So...you do not wish for simple gifts. Never?" Thor questioned him, raising an eyebrow. 

"No. They are useless."

"You lie. You love to be spoiled."

At that, Loki resisted grinning for all he was worth until it cracked through.

"Maybe you do understand me." Loki shifted and winced already at the deep ache in his lower back and abdomen, but acted like he hadn't. “It was all unfair, admittedly. But...after all the games, we both got what we wanted, right?”

Thor ignored that. He ignored the entire thing, and resigned himself to living with Loki's convoluted thought processes for the rest of his life.

“So you will be my Queen? King? Whichever you want.”

Loki sat up on Thor's hips like Thor himself was the throne, and shrugged the green robe back around his shoulders.

“Yes. Thor. _Yes._ ”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Did you see that one pun  
> Did you catch it  
> Good  
> (I couldn't resist)


End file.
